marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
White Bow (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Old West | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Horse thief, warrior, apprentice medicine man | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gardner Fox; Syd Shores | First = Red Wolf #6 | HistoryText = Johnny Wakely was sent from Fort Rango after two army deserters who had stolen all the horses of the fort. Wakely caught up to these two men and captured them only to see the horses stampeded off by the ghostly Devil Mask. Wakely soon after set out on the Devil Rider's trail to investigate this occurrence under the guise of Red Wolf. When he finally caught up to Devil Mask, he witnessed him selling the horses to a fence who would then take them further south to be sold where they would not be recognized. Red Wolf attacked the two men, but slipped on some juniper leaves, giving Devil Mask time to escape. Red Wolf, however, could tell that the rider was a native from the way he jumped onto his horse and shortly thereafter proceeded to the Cheyenne village to see if he could discern the identity of the Demon Rider. Upon entering the village, the beautiful Fawn told Red Wolf that she had been chosen as the fairest of all the tribe's maidens, granting her the right to bear the tribe's sacred war club and to ride the fastest pony in the tribe. Red Wolf seemed the scent of juniper leaves as one of the warriors, White Bow, passed by and realized that it must be he that was the Devil Mask. When he saw the brave leave the village shortly after Fawn, Red Wolf correctly guessed that White Bow was after the sacred war club and the horse. He quickly overtook Devil Mask, who was in the process of attacking Fawn. After a struggle, Red Wolf defeated and unmasked Devil Mask, who was indeed White Bow. The shamed brave told of his plan to discredit Elk Hunter, the tribe's medicine man, by stealing from both red man and white so that he could take over as the new medicine man when Elk Hunter stepped down in disgrace. Red Wolf then tied White Bow up and took him to be brought to justice by the tribal council. | Powers = | Abilities = White Bow was a Cheyenne warrior and thus proficient in hand to hand combat, horsemanship, as well as hunting and tracking techniques. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = In order to disguise himself as Devil Mask, White Bow created a masked costume and covered both it and his horse in phosphorant paint in order to create a ghostly glow in much the same way as the Phantom Rider. | Transportation = Horse | Weapons = Pistol | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Marvel Appendix entry }} Category:Western Characters Category:Equestrianism